


Designed (For Love)

by Notsomuchaworm



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fashion AU, Fashion Designer Katsuki Yuuri, He works at a store not a company, He's so freaking hot, Katsuki Yuuri is a Tease, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not yet anyways, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Smut, They're both darlings, Victor wants Yuuri to crush him with is thighs, Yuuri in a suit, Yuuri just love Victor please, Yuuri thinks he's a faliure, a little fluff but a lot of angst, fashion designer and model Victor Nikiforov, this is gonna hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsomuchaworm/pseuds/Notsomuchaworm
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri was far from attractive. He wasn’t necessarily ugly (on certain days he felt completely hideous but most of the time he felt pretty plain), but not attractive either. That’s what you would expect from a lonely awkward virgin.But he was okay with that. He liked to think that he made beautiful things, and if one day, someone ends up wearing his work, he hoped that it would make them feel a tad bit more beautiful too.But having to wear a suitevery single daywas growing ridiculous.~Victor turned around, almost falling, and yanked the door open so hard it might have been thrown of the hinges.He wasn’t hallucinating.His Yuuri was inthere.And he looked just as beautiful as he did back in November.Victor might have broken down sobbing if he wasn’t utterly bewitched by how hot Yuuri looked in a suit. The quality and style of the suit wasn’t the best- but oh was Victorturned on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I wanted Victor to see Yuuri in a suit and Yuuri to freak out because his gorgeous idol has just walked into the store he works at

_If we were all honest here, if Yuuri could redesign one thing in his workplace, it would be the beige-yellow dress that was imprisoned shamefully at the front at the store. The color reminded him of the many times Yuuri had half heartedly almost drank himself to death, and the seems and pattern of the dress almost convinced the viewer that it was designed by someone who had said drinking problems._

_If it were up to him, he would accent the beige yellow with a dark orange petticoat and restitch the boadice. He would also whisk away the ugly useless swirls that littered the hem of the skirt into some black hole, so he would never have to look at them again. Most of all, he would fix the straps to give more support while also looking attractive._

_But, at the end of the day, the real reason such a dress tortured his conscious was how it reminded him of his failures. He would make something twice as good as that yellow-beige dress, and still wouldn’t be able to find success in it, because a dime a dozen talent like his isn’t special anymore. He’ll end up exactly like that yellow-beige dress, alone and practically worthless. His parents would have sacrificed so much for nothing, and Yuuri would be still here, working in this Mall, thirty years from now; a sad fat old man who was never good for anything._

_And he knows also thirty years from now, that yellow-beige dress would still be here too._

 

~

Katsuki Yuuri was far from attractive. He wasn’t necessarily ugly (on certain days he felt completely hideous but most of the time he felt pretty plain), but not attractive either. That’s what you would expect from a lonely awkward virgin. 

But he was okay with that. He liked to think that he made beautiful things, and if one day, someone ends up wearing his work, he hoped that it would make them feel a tad bit more beautiful too. 

But having to wear a three piece suit, _every single work day_ didn’t make him feel handsome or pretty or even cute. He just felt completely silly, like he was a manatee stuffed into a wedding dress or something. And as much as it was awkward for him, it was positively demeaning for customers. They would stare, and then when Yuuri would look at them and they would look away quickly like it was a pain to just glance at his state of dress. It made Yuuri embarrassed. It wasn’t like he was naked people! They didn’t have to stare at him like he had grown wings and started clucking!

The dress code was the reason he landed this job. The woman who owned the store didn’t have have almost any employees to keep with the strict dress code that was required. But Yuuri had one formal suit that he had bought for a possible showcase at BSR, but just the idea of actually going through of it made Yuuri snort. Him showing up at one of the most prestigious design schools in the world like almost every other young talent in the United States was stupid and irrational **(even though the reason he wanted to come to America in the first place was to go there and design with Victor Nikiforov and possibly marry him???).**

But anyways, she took one look at Yuuri and at his resume and then another look at his face and she blushed and gave him a suggestive smile and wink and said he was hired. Yuuri didn’t know what to take of that, but the pay was surprisingly very good and that’s all he needed at the moment. When he told his roommate and best friend Phichit about this he just laughed for a long time and then changed the subject to the topic of dinner. 

So as you can see, Yuuri looks almost laughable on his work days, and that makes him feel slightly greedy for degrading himself like this for money right? Well he was working the night shift which ranged from six to ten thirty (yes it seemed strange but he lived in Los Angeles and as a store which sold party and formal clothes, it was absolutely necessary to stay open that late, especially on a friday night), and he has his green tea stashed under the counter because he has just gotten back from classes before he changed into his work attire and he was tired, okay? So he was reaching for his tea, to take a sip, and when he heard the door open, he greeted the costumer before looking at them. When he looked up, there was designer and model _Victor Nikiforov._

Yuuri might have pissed his pants. 

God why was anyone allowed to be so beautiful? He was literally wearing a sweater and jeans (and his signature trench coat that Yuuri may or may not have filled half a sketchbook sketching and daydreaming about) and looked like a god. Victor Nikiforov was extremely beautiful and made beautiful things and he didn’t even try! It was just his second nature to make everything better-

Wait _why was he here?_ Oh my god this isn’t a exhaust-filled illusion that Yuuri is experiencing- no, Victor Nikiforov is in this store, at this very moment, looking at him as flabbergasted as he felt. 

It was like time had stopped. Yuuri stood there, like a choked walrus, facing his idol. It was like all the times of studying his work, all the times his work had inspired his, and all the times Yuuri had imagined him meeting him. 

And now, this was the cherry on top of a wonderful life. Whatever sick joke the universe was playing on him wasn’t funny.. The one time he meets Victor Nikiforov, Victor will view him as a sweaty awkward man in clothes that make him look like he’s from the nineteenth century

Yuuri took a breath (breathing was something that was becoming harder by the millisecond) and blinked (also something that was becoming harder). 

He smiled. 

 

“Welcome to Great Expectations, how may I help you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my mom lost her drivers liscence and I’ve been sitting in this crowded room waiting for us to be called  
> To get her a new one (I’ve typed this entire chapter on my phone so once again, see any mistakes please tell me) and so this chapter was born. We still haven’t left yet (even though we got here at 9:30 and it is 1:00 pm right now) so wish us luck.
> 
> Thank you for those who read this, kudosed it (Is that even a word?? Idc), bookmarked it, and commented. I’m going to try to respond to each comment after I post this chapter. Enjoy this chapter!!

Victor technically wasn’t supposed to be at some random mall this late on a friday night. 

(According to Yakov, Victor technically wasn’t supposed to do a lot of things he did, but hey, that’s just technicalities right?) 

Besides. He needed to take a walk; find somewhere he can be purely lonely. When he was surrounded by the people who were paid to work with him, Victor felt like he was in denial of being lonely. When he walked on street corners like tonight, he didn’t have to lie to himself about how bleak his life is. His company, his clothes, everything was so unpassionate and down right safe. No feeling at all. Victor chuckled- that was probably because Victor hadn’t felt anything in a long time. 

And it made Victor think. Did he even love the artistry of fashion anymore? It was hard to remember a time where he felt passionate and free to make something that could be truly named as _his_. Anything he made now was plain and tasteless, like some kind of baby food for the masses to savior. Modeling was never his forte either. Nobody knew how long a shoot took out of someone’s life, and how degrading the shoots were…. But he continued to smile, give polite answers to press, and agree to photos. 

Sometimes smiling grew hard when you had nothing to smile about. Nothing to live for. Sure, Victor has a legacy of modeling and fashion that can lead his name on for generations, but nothing for _him_. No adventure, no life, no love at all. Behind everything he has, he’s just a sad boy who wanted to make dresses and ties and crazy colored pants. 

Not even someone out of their right mind could love him. 

But wait that same someone out of their right mind was in a window he just passed what the heck-

Victor turned around, almost falling, and yanked the door open so hard it might have been thrown of the hinges. 

He wasn’t hallucinating. 

His Yuuri was _in there._

And he looked just as beautiful as he did back in November. 

Victor might have broken down sobbing if he wasn’t utterly bewitched by how hot Yuuri looked in a suit. The quality and style of the suit wasn’t the best- but _oh_ was Victor _turned on._

He looked just as surprised as Victor felt. Maybe Yuuri didn’t believe that he would ever see him again after that night. It was obvious from his zero attempts of trying to talk to Victor that it.. Meant nothing to him..

What made Victor the saddest is that he never showed up for his interview at BRC. He had showed Victor his sketches the night before, and oh- did Victor grow even more in love with him at that moment. 

Victor then thought of something. It had been a year since they last saw each other. If Yuuri didn’t want to talk to him, maybe after all this time he had forgotten? Forgotten how they danced at midnight and then talked toward midnight and then almost fell asleep in each other’s arms? For all Victor knew, Yuuri could be straight! That’s how much Victor knew about him. 

 

(Victor thought back to that night and held back a chuckle.. Katsuki Yuuri wasn’t straight.) 

But that was the thing. Victor thought he knew everything about Katsuki Yuuri, but he doesn’t. Not really. He doesn’t know his birthday or his instagram or if he’s even single.. 

Guess he would have to fix that. 

 

Victor never denied the fact that the one thing he wanted more than anything this year would be to see him again. No matter how much his heart hurt from the sight of this gorgeous man… 

“Welcome to Great Expectations, how may I help you?” Yuuri greeted. 

Victor couldn’t help but smile, no matter how much his heart throbbed or that tears were threatening to well up in his eyes. A rouge color tinted his cheeks as Yuuri smiled, an Victor decided it would be okay if he died tonight. 

“Yuuri…” Victor murmured, still in a state of disarray. How can a man be so heart shattering, so sexy, and yet so precious at the same time???

The blush only spread down his neck when he said his name. Victor wanted to scream his name to the heavens if it revoked such a lovely reaction….

Victor needed to play it cool. He needed to be subtle, and not necessarily start weeping on his knees to give Victor another chance. 

Victor winked and flashed a grin. “Well Yuuri, I’m looking for a suit that can be interchangeable through any event, nothing too fancy, but nothing to casual. I’m also looking for it to be a little more.. Silk than wool, if that would be possible?” 

“I’m sure we have something in that l-likeness in stock. W-would you be willing to try something on t-today?” Yuuri asked dragging his warm brown eyes way from Victor’s. 

I’m more than willing to do anything you want me to do.

“Of Course,” Victor replied, leaning a hand on the desk. Yuuri looked down at the hand with wide eyes, yet Victor didn’t move it 

“Also I would prefer if you didn’t get anything from my last line. The sleeves were designed for sort of a wedding fit, while I need a more work appropriate set for a meeting,” Victor added. Yuuri’s eyes grew even wider at the proclamation, yet he pushed up his glasses and nodded. 

Yuuri led him to the back of the store, pulling out a couple of suits that matched the description before handing them to Victor to try on. “Um.. Here is a brand that.. I-I like because the material is mostly composed of silk yet it still has a form fitting stiffness to it.. O-oh and this one would really match well with y-your eyes.. WAIT!! I didn’t mean it like that!!” Yuuri cried out, almost dropping the plastic protected suits. “I-I’m really sorry!!.. A-ah this has shoulder pads, b-but has accessibility without having to be ironed repeatedly-”

Victor took in all of Yuuri’s critiques with careful consideration. He gave Yuuri another one of his best smiles, took the suits and parted to the dressing room.

When he locked the door to the dressing room, he leaned himself against the wall, taking a much needed breath. Victor closed his eyes, running fingers through his thin silver hair. 

Yuuri had so much potential, so much creativity and beauty inside of him. Why was he wasting it working in a mall? Did Victor make him so uncomfortable that he would give up his dreams? Victor wondered if he had any chance at all for someone like Yuuri to be in his life. 

...No. He was going to try. If there was just the tiniest chance of making a place in Yuuri’s life, may it be helping him, being a lover to him, or just an acquaintance. He would force himself to be happy for whatever Yuuri is willing to to offer.

He dressed into the first suit, straightening the shimmering blue green tie. Yuuri was right, the color of the tie was almost exact to his eyes, and it showed. He exited the dressing room, calling out,”Yuuri?”

“H-here!!” 

Yuuri zoomed from the desk to the dressing room, fiddling with his own tie. His coat was discarded, and his white sleeves rolled up. Victor noticed the grace of his flawlessly unblemished thicc forearms, and wanted to praise the gods. His hair which was once slicker back, had small strands flopped on his forehead, like he was running his fingers through it just like Victor’s. 

His face was as red and lovely as a cherry as Victor saw his eyes roll over his body. Victor playfully blew him a kiss. His face only grew redder.

You’re making him uncomfortable. He doesn’t want you here. A guy like him isn’t single. 

Victor ignored that voice that sounded a lot like Yakov.” I like this one. How much?” 

“I-It’s four hundred dollars, b-but-“

Money was never a problem, and Victor always had his credit card on him. “Alright I’ll take it.”

Yuuri nodded, avoiding eye contact once again. Victor sighed and went to go change back. 

Victor watched in silence as Yuuri handled the suit and he swooped his credit card. Victor tried to think of something to break this stiffening silence, but nothing came to mind. One thing Victor wondered though; it left his mouth before it could even start. 

“Katsuki Yuuri… Why haven’t I seen you at BRC yet?”

**Author's Note:**

> I need validaiton so any comments or kudos are greatly appricated. Also This story isn't beta'd so if you find any mistakes please tell me!


End file.
